breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath FoC: Crimson's Journey Day 3
The Journey #3 (Note: Crimson's new and upgraded magic are gonna get shown in this episode. While he has classic magic powered up, like the new and improved soul steal and his quick teleport upgraded to invisibility, he has powers that are more "light magic"-based, like normal unicorns have. For example, he can levitate items and throw them, create barriers and make himself stronger. Also, did anyone notice the brief reference to Breath: Marked Pony?) I wake up and go outside. Fuck, my muscles hurt... I stretch them all a bit and move out yet again. I walk through the valley, which is still in the setting sun's light. I'm still wearing the fox's fur, because it is actually pretty cold. No, I am not a pussy, I just want to take advantage of what I can do with a dead body, sort of like Rarity did with dead pony skin... So, after a long time, I come across... THE ENDING OF THE VALLEY! Wow, I am sure fast. They call this long? I look at my map, the description says that it is the longest path to Ponyville. "Either I'm too good of a traveler or this is wrong..." I say to no one but myself. Suddenly, I hear a strange sound... I see black creatures surrounding me... Wolves! Oh shit... I summon myself a large broadsword and swing it around, killing any wolf that touches the broadsword. The wolves flee fast, but I use my soul steal. I don't awaken in a wolf body, but I'm able to let them ALL do my bidding. Sweet, a hypnotizing move! I command them to jump off the cliff, and they do... I walk to the end, using my new invinsibility power to be sure that I don't run in a lot of trouble anymore, and come across a big map. I take a look. All right, I'm close to the Everfree Forest! I go on for a little bit and see the entrance of the forest. I find myself an open spot, but see a tent. I kill the pony inside and sleep... Dream Log #3 I enter the yellow area again, but no sign of Twi. I could still use my horn to contact, even in my dream. I concentrate and see Skyblack... "Huh? Where- Oh! Hey Crimson!" "Hi Sky, you were expecting me, I think?" "Yes, Twi told me about it. I only wasn't expecting this yellow dream area. So, how's everything?" "I'm fine. I ran in a bunch of wolves today, but my improved weapon spawn got rid of them quickly..." "Where are you, anyway?" "In the Everfree Forest, but I just entered..." "You're fast, kiddo." "I know. You know what I also am?" "Well?" "Lucky, I found a camper and a tent, I killed the pony and I'm sleeping in the tent now!" "On a killing rush today, aren't we?" "Heh heh, you know me..." "Indeed." "Sky, for when the wedding happens, I have some ingredients for the cake, such as eyes, blood and some organs..." "PFFFFT! YOU'RE HILARIOUS! We can use the blood, but not the other things. But blood will go great..." "I kinda wish we had not defeated Pinkie Pie at Killer Frenzy, maybe she could have baked it." "True, but we're probably better off without her!" "Yeah... Anyway, I need to go now. See you! And tell Flutters she's gonna get contacted next night!" "Ok. Bye!" Back in Ponyville #2 I woke up, but unlike Twilight, I wasn't up that early. Flutters and Twi woke up and we walked down together. "And?" Twilight asks. "Yeah, what did Crimson tell you?" Flutters fills in. "Oh, he killed some wolves and a camper, he just entered the Everfree forest and he has upgraded powers now. That's about it." "Everfree Forest? He's really close now!" Fluttershy says. "Aren't you depressed about the wolves being killed?" Twilight asks. "No, if they want to kill my friends, I'm not so sad about it..." "So you do see Crimson as your friend!" I say. "Of course I do..." "Flutters, Crimson told me he's gonna contact you tonight, and I had to report that as well." "Ok..." "So, what are we gonna do today?" Twilight asks. "Not much, but I will be patrolling the streets again tonight..." Twi and Fluttershy laugh, and we go do some more of our routine stuff... Breath FoC: Crimson's Journey Day 4 Category:Crimson Darkness